


A Change Worth Exploring

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may or may not qualify as an out of body experience. Either way, it's uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Worth Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo square: body alteration.

"You know, I read a manga like this once."

"Not helpful, partner."

"Do you want to know how the characters solved it?" Souji continued.

Yosuke kept working on the door's keypad. It couldn't be too different from a regular house lock, even with all the buttons and the fingerprint scanner and the dozens of colored wires that made absolutely no sense. "You read a lot of shoujo manga so let me guess. They held hands and realized their lives weren't as bad as they'd thought and then they went back to normal, right? Something like that?"

"No," Souji said. "They had sex."

Yosuke glanced over his shoulder. Souji smiled back, and Yosuke wasn't sure how he felt about his own face looking at him that way. "We're not having sex." Not like this.

"I didn't say we should. But if you're thinking about it, I won't—"

"Not happening, not in Naoto's dungeon. It'd be weird."

"That's what you said about the school bathroom, but it turned out fine."

"Keep your voice down." Yosuke hoped the walls were as thick as they looked. "And that wasn't sex."

"You got off."

"Still not sex." Sex was...fucking. One of them – preferably him – sticking his dick in the other – preferably Souji – and then them going at it with condoms and lube and whatever else was supposed to be involved. Was anything else involved? He didn't even know. They hadn't made it that far. "And you came first."

"That's because you get me hot, I can't help it."

Yosuke put his head against the wall and tried not to die from the embarrassment of hearing those words said in his own voice. Was that what he sounded like when he was coming on to Souji? "Focus."

"I'll try, but it's harder than it looks." Souji sat next to him too heavily, apparently still as awkward with Yosuke's body as Yosuke was with his. He adjusted his headphones for what had to be the fifth time in ten minutes, pushing them aside even though Yosuke could see they were sitting right. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Sort of." He wasn't getting shocked anymore, which was probably an improvement.

"It looks fried."

"It's not." Unless he wasn't getting shocked because he'd accidentally cut the power. But, no, a quick check showed the display near the top of the door still had LOCKDOWN blinking down at them. "You know anything about electronics?"

"Once, when I was still living in the city and my toaster jammed, I managed to fix it with a fork. If I use your knife, maybe—"

"No, give me that, I'll take care of this." Yosuke took it from him and tossed it to the side where it joined Souji's way too heavy sword.

Souji put his chin on his shoulder and watched him go back to work. "I didn't know you knew how to pick locks. That's cool."

"You think? I taught myself after seeing it in a bunch of movies, thought it—" Might help people think he was cooler, but he caught himself before letting that slip out. "Figured it might come in handy one day. But I can only do the simple ones, nothing like this. Why's Naoto gotta be so damn high-tech?"

"The knife—"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to stick metal in toasters?"

"No. I figured it out, though." Yosuke yanked on a wire, annoyed, and Souji made a comforting noise, moving closer so his head rested more comfortably on Yosuke's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. I want to ask—don't you feel..."

"What?"

"You know." Souji exhaled heavily against him. "Hot."

Yosuke didn't look at him. "No."

"I am. I'm really hot. I might cool down if we did something."

"Don't think that'll work." Souji's next breath hit his ear and made heat crawl up the back of Yosuke's neck. He stared at the electronic mess in front of him so hard it started to blur and hoped his hands sweating didn't getting him shocked again. "I can't focus on getting us out of here when you're messing with me."

"That can wait."

"It can't." If this kept up, he was going to give in. They were going to have sex in Naoto's dungeon, and one way or the other he'd end up getting fucked. Where the hell was everyone? "Aren't you worried about the others?"

"No. They're smart enough to wait until the Shadows leave the area, and then Naoto should be able to get this open no trouble." Souji rose onto his knees and mouthed at Yosuke's neck, complaining as he did, "Collar's in the way."

"Now you know how I feel. Hey, wait." Yosuke put his hands on Souji's waist to hold him back. On his own waist, and that was crazy to realize. "Isn't this weird for you?"

"No," Souji said without missing a beat.

"How can it not be? Look at—you're trying to make out with yourself, you know!"

That got him a minute of respite while Souji considered it. "I don't mind."

"Why not? How can you just...?"

"Because it's still you," Souji said, as though that overrode everything else. "But I guess it's not that simple for you. Would it help to close your eyes? Or if I didn't talk? You know I can be quiet during, I don't mind."

Knowing that didn't help him concentrate. "Why are you so fired up? Is this some side effect?"

For the first time, Souji seemed embarrassed. "It's not like that. Being inside you makes me want to touch you. Or myself. A lot. For a long time."

Yosuke was all too aware of his erection – Souji's erection – trapped in his pants, and shifted to get some relief.

"Just give me a kiss," Souji said, coming closer. "Humor me, and then the others will be here and we'll get this fixed and then, when we get home, we can do it properly. Don't you want to see what it's like? We might never get the chance again."

"Sure, I'm curious." He chewed on his lip. His own face stared back at him patiently, but the eyes weren't yellow. This was Souji. Still... "I can close my eyes? You don't mind?"

"Go ahead."

He guessed one kiss couldn't hurt.

It wasn't quite right, the way his arms fit around Souji, and that was his mouth he was kissing, a different smell when he inhaled, but if he didn't concentrate on it too much and kept his eyes closed, it was almost like normal, sort of. Not bad enough to complain about.

Of course, it didn't stop at that.

"Hold up," he said, turning his head away. How'd he end up on his back? "Wait a second."

Souji bent over him. "No waiting."

"You said one kiss!"

"I say a lot of things." That was true enough. Souji leaned in and pulled at his headphones when they knocked against his chin. "Ouch. These are in the way, how do you deal with them?"

"Don't tug on them like that, they'll break. Hold still." Yosuke fished his MP3 player out from its hiding place while he was at it and put everything a safe distance away. "If you didn't keep rubbing up against me like that, you wouldn't even notice them."

"Thanks." Souji caught his mouth again and pulled back to ask, "Does it always feel like this, kissing me?"

"Like what?"

"Off? It's hard to explain." Souji frowned. "How long have I been a bad kisser and why haven't you told me before?"

Yosuke pulled him closer. "Kissing you is great, don't worry about it."

"Oh. Good." Instead of jumping back into it, though, Souji toyed with one of Yosuke's buttons. "You want to do this, right? Because if you hate it, you can say no and I'll stop."

"I know that." Yosuke stroked Souji's hair. "Is it really okay to be turned on by this? It doesn't say anything strange about us, right?"

"Maybe," Souji admitted. "Probably. But that's okay. It also says I want make your body do as many dirty things as I can and, hopefully, that's what you're thinking, too. How's that sound?"

"Heh." Yosuke relaxed and tugged on Souji's hair. "About right."

"You okay now?"

"I'm good."

"Are you sure? I won't—good." Souji popped the button free and then another, moving down the length of Yosuke's body as he did. "Because I want to try something. Have you ever tried to suck your own dick before?"

Not seriously. "No."

"Then this'll be new for both of us. Make sure you keep your eyes open this time." Souji put his mouth to the front of his pants and peeked up at him. His other hand went between his legs. "Watching's the best part."

*

The first thing Yosuke noticed he was back in his own body was how sticky it felt. He complained to Souji and for good measure added, "Dammit," because everyone was going to know. They were going to take one look at him – or at Souji, who wasn't in any hurry to smooth out his wrinkled pants – and figure out what they'd been up to.

"It's not that bad." Souji stopped straightening Yosuke's jacket, which he'd been doing despite Yosuke's assurances that he could handle it himself, and tilted his face up to wipe at his cheek. "There. No one will notice."

"I wouldn't be worrying if you hadn't rubbed your face..." He trailed off, blushing. The way Souji acted was always embarrassing after.

Souji kissed the corner of his mouth. "Missed some."

They were more or less back in order a few minutes later when the door sparked and opened, letting in a whiff of smoke. Yosuke jumped. Souji kept fussing with his collar. He couldn't seem to get it to stand up the way he wanted.

"Oh, that did it!" Chie said. "Great job, Kanji!"

"About damn time." Kanji waved. "Yo, Senpai. Who busted the door? Nothing Naoto did would open it."

"No one," Yosuke said, and Souji nodded.

"It was like when we got here."

Naoto glanced at the dismantled keypad. "I highly doubt that."

"You're right. Yosuke did it." Souji pulled Yosuke up with him as he stood, ignoring his indignant, "Hey!"

"You two had us worried for a while," Rise said. "You can't do that again."

"It's their own fault." Chie looked more relieved than she sounded. "Especially you, Yosuke, you're always running off ahead of everyone. You're lucky Souji-kun follows you. Nothing happened, did it? You're both okay?"

"We're fine." Yosuke avoided everyone's eyes. "We talked about manga."

"Aren't dungeons interesting?" Souji asked as they left, taking the lead as usual. Yosuke fell into step with him. "Something always happens in them. Maybe we should come back tomorrow."

He might have been joking, but Yosuke was still glad he was already scheduled for work.


End file.
